


Nighttime Confessions

by heyyitslaurennn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitslaurennn/pseuds/heyyitslaurennn
Summary: Just some nice ol' Bucky smut. Soft Bucky is the best Bucky. Seriously, there's not much plot here. Just some fluff, smut, and more fluff.





	Nighttime Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! That was fast, but I'm on a roll with the soft Bucky oneshots here :D I know y'all love soft Bucky, and so do I, and we all need some soft Bucky right now so enjoy <3

You shot straight up in your bed, a blood-curdling shriek tearing through the air as it left your dry throat. As you blinked tears from your tired eyes, you gulped down as much air as your lungs could hold as you scanned your room for threats.

 

Heaving a relieved sigh, you silently thanked Tony for the soundproofing of your bedroom. Surely, no one heard you scream. You hoped, at least... 

 

It didn't come as a surprise that your bedmate had made himself scarce as soon as you fell asleep. You wrung your fingers into the pillow he'd laid his head on to watch you drift off, and hugged it to your trembling body, burying your face in it, breathing in the familiar scent of gunpowder, soap and mint toothpaste. Every single time he came to you after a crippling nightmare, you'd lay there with him, a solid reminder that this wasn't a dream. And each time you thought you saw something more than fear or a simple platonic friendship behind his eyes, it disappeared when he did.

 

Now that you were wide awake with no hope of getting back to sleep any time soon, you untangled your sweaty legs from the sheets and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts, in the event that you bumped into someone in the communal area. Goosebumps littered your skin as you opened your door and snuck out into the frigid hallway. God forbid you collide with Steve, though watching him stammer nervously and avert his gaze would be amusing.

 

You smiled at the thought as you padded through the dark living room and into the kitchen, on a mission for food and cereal was your end game. You plucked your enormous bag of cocoa pebbles from the cupboard and pulled a bowl from its shelf, being as quiet as possible. You poured your milk and took your midnight snack out to the back terrace.

 

It was a dark night; the new moon allowed for a few additional stars to be viewed. You smiled. You liked the dark, the quiet. You shoveled a huge bite of cereal into your mouth as you felt footsteps behind you. You didn't bother turning around; you knew who it was. You always knew. You could feel him.

 

"You and your fuckin' cereal," Bucky muttered as he lowered himself to the step next to you. You shot him a side glare, which melted away when he smiled at you knowingly, softly nudging you with his flesh elbow.

 

"You left again," you observed, getting lost in a faraway constellation. You wanted to tell him. Your heart longed for him, but you wouldn't burden him with romantic feelings. Not yet.

 

"Didn't wanna bother you," he stared down at his feet, hands wringing together in front of him. It was then that you realized he was sitting next to you half naked. Your eyes lazily raked over his form, drinking him in, intoxicating your other senses so much so that he caught you ogling and smirked.

 

"You don't bother me, ever," you mumbled, turning away so he wouldn't see your red tinted cheeks, but he isn't dumb. He notices.

 

He watches you curiously, brows knitting together when he sees your shoulders quake. "Nightmare?" He asked carefully, so softly it's nearly a whisper. You nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

 

You sighed, returning your gaze to the sky, what little starlight there is illuminating the salty tear that skated down the side of your face. Bucky's frown deepened, his flesh hand flying up to wipe it from your skin before his brain could even register his own movement. "You don't have to, sweetheart," he continued, allowing his knuckles to graze down your arm as he recoiled his hand.

 

You shook your head, as if the horrendous thoughts and memories would fling themselves out through your ears. "I was... Somewhere else," you began, turning your body toward Bucky and setting your bowl on the deck next to you, and he mirrored your actions, crossing his legs and tucking his bare feet beneath him, watching you closely, taking in every minute detail. "It was almost like a dungeon... Dark, musty hallways, one after the other, it was like a maze in hell. It was cold... Really cold. There was frost on the walls. I... I kept hearing screams... Like people were being tortured."

 

Bucky's jaw clenched as he focused on her voice faltering. She gulped hard and continued. "I-I think I've been there... For real. Not just in my head. I... Found a room. There was this... Weird mechanical chair." 

 

His heart dropped into his stomach. _No fucking way_ she's seen that thing. His fingers itched to reach out, to take her hand, to wrap his arms around her.

 

She went on. "There were guards... They-they shoved me into the chair, and tied me down..." Your voice trembled, and when you paused your bottom lip quivered before you brought it between your teeth to stave away the onslaught of tears.

 

"Hey, hey," Bucky cooed as he scooted closer to you, practically pulling you into his lap as he consoled you, rubbing your back tentatively. "It was a dream, doll. You're here, you're safe." You sobbed quietly into his chest and you wished he had stayed in bed with you, that he had been there to hold you the second you woke up screaming. "Let's get you back to bed," he spoke softly against your ear as his metal hand cradled the back of your head soothingly. You nodded as he stood, still holding you close. 

 

The half eaten cereal bowl was left ignored as he put all of his attention on you. He carried you bridal style the entire way as you quaked in his arms, small aftershocks from your crying fit.

 

He nudged your door open with his foot and carried you right to your bed, placing you near your pillow and sitting on the edge, eyes never leaving you. You worked to control your breathing as you muttered a meek "thanks" and burrowed back under the sheet.

 

Bucky smiled, albeit sadly, and stood to go, until you wrapped your fingers around his wrist, halting him in his tracks. "Please don't go," you begged, voice cracking.

 

It was like one of Clint's explosive arrows hit him square in the chest, and he was powerless against you. He turned right around and rounded the foot of your bed, settling in next to you. He stiffened when you curled around him, fitting perfectly into his side and throwing your arm over his broad chest. He smiled, bringing his metal hand up to cover your right as it lay over him.

 

"Bucky?" You slurred sleepily. 

 

"Yes, doll."

 

"Why do you leave?"

 

He didn't answer, couldn't answer right away. You couldn't know, and he didn't deserve you. He didn't deserve anyone.

 

"Bucky?" You asked again. Fuck, he had to give you _something_.

 

"I... I don't want to hurt you," he answered finally, wincing at how pathetic he sounded, but it was the truth. He didn't trust the godforsaken metal appendage he'd been fashioned with. Didn't trust his own mind. You saw right through him.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, James," you scoffed, sniffling softly. _James_. Something about his given name tumbling from your pouty lips did... _Things_... To him. Sent a rush of warmth through him, made him want to pull it from you in ways that would make even the stoic Black Widow blush.

 

Chastising himself for such thoughts, he tightened his hold around you, placing a chaste kiss to your hair. "Why do you soundproof your room?" You froze. How did he know? As if he read your mind, he continued, "I have enhanced hearing, sweetheart. Do you really think I can't hear you?" 

 

Your lip quivered as you muttered, "I just... Don't want to be a burden. You guys shouldn't have to wake up in the night to me and my dumb nightmares..."

 

Bucky scowled at this admission. He pushed his upper body off the mattress, which forced you upward as well, and cradled your face. "Don't ever think you'd be bothering me, Y/N," he said sternly, and the look in his eyes caused you to gasp. You bracketed his torso with your arms to hold yourself up before his heated stare made you woozy. "You could never bother me. You can come to me with anything," his gaze softened, and you swore you caught his eyes flitting between yours and your lips.

 

You hung your head, not really intending to lick your lips as your gaze traveled across the dips and planes of his chest and abs, but now you were looking back at him and you hoped to God your eyes weren't too dilated. "So... You... Heard me," you deduced, and he nodded.

 

"You sounded... Hurt," he frowned, and it was only then that he realized that he was still holding your face. He slid your hair behind your ear and let his hand fall to his side.

 

You smiled, and he wished it had been a happy smile, but it was one that simply confirmed his last statement. "I could feel the electrical currents shooting through my brain," you breathed, unable to control the sudden onslaught of tears cascading down your flushed cheeks. "My eyeballs felt like they were going to explode. My head," you winced, screwing your eyes shut, "it's still pounding."

 

At that moment, Bucky lurched forward and brought both hands to your face, pressing his forehead to yours as he cooled your heated skin with his metal hand. "I'll be right back," he whispered, planting a kiss to your forehead and getting up. He disappeared through your doorway for what felt like an eternity, but returned with a bottle of water. "Here," he held out his hand and dropped two pills into your open palm, then tore the cap off the water and handed that to you.

 

You smiled at his thoughtfulness and took the pills while he climbed back into bed. You threw yourself back into your pillow and he chuckled as he propped himself up on his flesh arm, facing you. You side-eyed him and grinned. "What?" You asked, because the endearing smile plastered on his face made your heart flutter and you wondered if he knew... Or if he felt the way that you felt.

 

He averted his gaze and you could swear that you saw him blush in the dark. "You uhh," he stammered, allowing his metal hand to fall from his side and graze his fingertips along your arm, "you're cute when you're sleepy..." 

 

You were pretty sure now that there was a bird or something flying around in your stomach at his confession. "Bucky," you began tentatively, turning onto your left side to face him, "why... Me? Why do you come to my room instead of Steve's?"

 

His smile fell, and you're pretty sure you'd never seen him look so nervous. You held your breath and shifted forward, nearly pressing yourself to him. "You can tell me," you said sweetly, slinking your arm under his and around his waist.

 

He glanced back up at you, hurt and anxiety evident as he opened his mouth to speak, closed it and opened again. "You were never afraid of me," he finally said. "You didn't know me then, when I was... _Him_. But you did your research, and even still, you went out of your way to make me feel... Accepted. Like I could actually have something of a normal life." 

 

You frowned. "You of all people deserve happiness, Bucky," your arm tightened around him as you waited for a response, but you never expected what came next.

 

He pushed your back against the mattress, pressing onto you with such care and cupping your face. "You have to know, Y/N," he ground out, his eyes filled with more emotion than you ever thought you would see in him. "Say it... Please, I need to hear you say it."

 

"I-I don't--" you stuttered lamely, eyes darting anywhere but his face as they filled with unshed tears. You couldn't believe this was _finally_ happening.

 

He wasn't having that. He grazed his nose up the column of your throat, where you felt him shudder as his warm breath fanned over your neck and you had to wonder if he felt the way your heartbeat sped up at his actions. He then moved up over your cheek, nudging your nose with his before resting his forehead against yours. "Look at me," he commanded. You opened your eyes, and your breath caught in your throat. His eyes were swimming with affection, slightly dilated, soft hair falling around his face and tickling yours, thick scruff peppered across his razor sharp jawline that you'd fantasized many times about nibbling on, and perfectly white teeth worried his chapped lip. You'd never seen anything so breathtaking.

 

You couldn't stop yourself. Hell, Iron Man couldn't hold you back. You reached up and pulled him down, attaching your lips to his. The move took him by surprise, eyes growing wide but soon falling shut as he returned the kiss. 

 

You'd daydreamed about this moment. You'd created a different fantasy for every room in the compound, you'd gotten yourself off in the shower, in bed, in your dreams, _anywhere_ you could to the idea of being with Bucky. Nothing came close to the real thing. He was all rock hard muscle, pressing you into the mattress, stealing the breath right out of you, but his kiss was so soft and slow, so sensual as he pried your lips apart and snaked his tongue inside. You let out an embarrassingly loud moan at this, and it was enough to make him pull back for a minute. But that didn't matter to you in the slightest, because the way he was looking down at you like you were a gift from God made just for him had your heart playing a double bass heavy metal rhythm against your chest.

 

You watched as his pupils dilated and he licked his lips before descending upon you once more, this time latching onto your neck while his flesh hand rested at your clavicle, thumbing repeatedly over the bone. You gasped and arched up into him as you maneuvered your legs around his waist. He groaned and bit into your pulse point, causing you to whimper. " _Bucky_ ," you moaned and it only made his heart beat faster. 

 

He leaned up to place one more wet kiss to your lips before grinning like mad and beginning his descent down your body. He lathed over the swells of your breasts, leaving wet kisses from one to the other before leaning back and literally _ripping_ your flimsy spaghetti strap in half, making you gasp and causing a flood of hot desire straight to your core. 

 

Lucky for both of you, you hadn't been wearing a bra, so your ample breasts were on full display and Bucky looked like he was about to start drooling. "So fuckin' beautiful," he praised as he palmed one with his flesh hand and latched onto the other, your nipples immediately tightening. You combed your fingers through his hair and sighed breathily as he worshipped your breasts, both of his hands seemingly everywhere as they anchored you to the bed.

 

Within just a couple minutes he had you transformed into a mewling, writhing mess beneath him and you could tell by the way his eyes shined that he loved it, relished it. His unfaltering gaze entranced you and you couldn't look away as he separated from your nipple with a lewd pop and languidly licked his way to the other, giving it the same treatment.

 

Your eyes rolled back as you let your head collapse into the pillow, and he surprised the hell out of you when he bit your taut nipple. Your whole body jerked as your following yelp morphed into a moan, and you couldn't stop yourself from yanking on his hair. He let out a low and incredibly sexy moan at the action and you're pretty sure you'd never heard anything so beautiful. He glanced back up at you, an almost dangerous gleam in his eyes, and _growled_. You'd have clenched your thighs together at that sound if he hadn't been laying between them.

 

He smirked before continuing his previously forgotten trek down your body, tickling your belly flesh with his scruff as he went, and finally arrived at the juncture between your thighs. You held your breath as you waited for his next move, but when you looked down at him he had only curled his fingers beneath the waistband of your sleep shorts and watched you as if he waited for your permission, which you granted as you lifted your hips slightly so he could slip your shorts and panties down your long legs.

 

You thanked yourself for "lady-scaping" during your shower earlier that evening because he wasted no time in spreading your legs wide and diving right in, plunging two fingers into your wetness, three knuckles deep as he lathed up your slit with his tongue. You howled and arched off the bed, relishing the slight burn that quickly blossomed into intense pleasure. 

 

Soon enough, he was forced to sling his metal arm over your hip to hold you still because you just couldn't stop grinding against his face. Through your loud moans your brain registered all the noises he was making as well and it was obvious that aside from being exceptionally good at what he was doing, he also enjoyed it immensely. He never took his eyes off your face as he wrapped his lips tightly around your clit and gave a harsh suck to punctuate each thrust of his fingers, curling them upward every time and pressing right against your g-spot.

 

Your hands remained tangled in his hair, either tugging at the roots or simply massaging his scalp, something he also enjoyed. 

 

Upon a harder than usual glide of his tongue over your clit, you yanked a little too hard on his hair, earning a growl and a sharp graze of his teeth over your bundle of nerves and the insertion of a third finger into your tight heat, which sent you flying over the edge. You came harder than you ever had before, gushing all over his mouth and chin.

 

 

 

 

 

He eased you through your earth-shattering orgasm by rubbing your thighs and hips, praising you in hushed but gritty tones that seemed to do nothing but make you wetter.

 

As you floated back down to earth, he wiped his chin with his hand and crawled back up your body, leaving sweet kisses all over your face and neck, and when you opened your eyes you were greeted with that billion-watt smile and shining blue-grey eyes. "You still with me, beautiful?" He cooed, bringing his metal hand up against your cheek. You leaned into his touch, the cool of the metal a treat for your heated skin.

 

"Wow," you breathed, and he chuckled before you pulled him down for a searing kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue.

 

"Well," he mumbled against your lips before pulling away, "don't get too tired, I'm not done with you yet." The look he gave you was dark and menacing enough to scare the hell out of anyone else, but it sent a new wave of heat to your core and you needed him inside you _right fucking now_.

 

You glanced between the two of you and huffed. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" You asked with a cock of your eyebrow, and he laughed while you shoved his sweatpants down over his hips and down his legs with your feet. You were promptly met with a slap to your lower abdomen as his cock sprang free, impossibly hard and leaking precome, and it was all for you and you were amazed at how much wetter you became.

 

"Y/N..." Your brow furrowed at the sudden apprehension you heard in his voice. You looked up and met his nervous gaze. "I... it's been... A while since..." He hung his head.

 

You frowned as you wrapped your arms snugly around his neck and pulled him down again, kissing him deeply, passionately conveying to him that it was okay. He broke the kiss to rest his forehead against yours again and reached between the two of you, aligning himself with your entrance and slowly pushing forward.

 

You were pleased to find that it was a snug fit, but not to the point of being painful, and you immediately whined as you locked your ankles at his lower back, pulling him deeper into you. Your moans and sighs mingled together as he fully seated himself, his lips just inches from yours as he strained to keep control of himself.

 

"I've wanted this for so long, Y/N," he confessed, his heart written all over his face as he held your gaze lovingly. 

 

"Me too," you gasped, and he captured your lips with his once more as he started to move. 

 

He kept the pace slow, but every thrust of his hips was impossibly deeper than the last and you cried out as he hit all of the right places within you. He hissed through gritted teeth as he expressed every ounce of self control he had in him; he refused to let his primal side out, not for your first time together. He wanted to do this right.

 

"Fuuuck, James!" You whimpered and he vowed to be the only one to pull those sounds from you as long as he lived. He moaned loudly, almost roared, as he sat back on his haunches and pulled you with him. You now found yourself straddling his thick and glorious thighs as you sank down onto him once more. 

 

No other man had ever made you feel so good, so unbelievably wanted, needed, and you repaid him by grinding down onto him in slow, calculated rolls of your hips. You sent one hand flying to his hair while the other one slithered over his shoulder and down his back as you bounced in his lap.

 

""M not gonna-- _fuuuuck_ \--last much longer, doll," he hissed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close, gliding his tongue up the column of your throat as you tossed your head back and moaned obscenely. 

 

Soon his thrusts upward into you began to grow erratic, and you could feel the soreness creeping up your spine. His metal hand found purchase at your hips, assisting you in pounding down onto him while his flesh hand slid up your back and yanked your hair at the roots, exposing your throat to him as you screamed out your second orgasm. He thrust up three more times before his own end slammed into him like a semi truck. The sound he made was something between a roar and a sob, muffled by the soft flesh at the juncture between your neck and shoulder as he clung to you. His thrusts slowed to a stop and he turned, with you in his arms, collapsing to the bed.

 

You were pretty sure you died and went to heaven, the soft sheet beneath you like a cloud against your sweaty skin. You felt what you were sure was a kiss pressed against your shoulder, neck, then your temple before you felt the bed move, and then you were alone.

 

You had almost drifted off when the bed dipped behind you and then you felt a cool wet sensation between your legs. You groaned at your oversensitivity and managed a glance down, and there was Bucky, with a wet cloth, cleaning you up, ever the gentleman. You were infinitely glad that he was still naked, though, giving you quite the show as he stood to toss the wash cloth toward your dirty clothes basket and climb back into bed. 

 

He slid under the thin sheet and pulled your body to his, humming his satisfaction softly into your ear before kissing it.

 

You were touched beyond belief by the sweetness of his actions, the affection of it all, and you turned in his arms to look at him. He smiled down to you and carefully cradled your face with his metal hand. You couldn't help the sleepy smile you gave in return.

 

As your breathing began to match his, you finally mustered the courage to tell him. "You... You were there... In my dream," you mumbled between soft, lazy kisses to his chest.

 

He leaned back and gave you a look of concern and sadness. "Did I..." His eyes said it all.

 

You shook your head. "They put me in the chair and made you watch," your eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill. "You kept screaming for them to stop, to wipe you instead, but... They just laughed."

 

His frown deepened as he pulled you to him again, kissing your hair and whispering that it's okay, that you're okay.

 

Several more minutes of silence followed, and a question burned at the forefront of your mind, though, and you needed to ask now before you slept and forgot it. "Bucky..." You pulled back again,  "How long?"

 

He had a knack for understanding extremely vague questions and still managed to surprise you with how perceptive he was. His smile widened before he said, so softly you almost didn't hear him, "I've always loved you, sweetheart."

 

A new wave of tears prickled the back of your eyes at his confession, and you couldn't not kiss him for it. "I love you too, James," you whispered against his lips before settling in his arms, slipping one of your legs between his, and letting sleep take you.


End file.
